pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An IzzyFan Christmas Special
Coming soon! Chapter 1 It was December 20th, five days before Christmas. Many citizens of Danville were in the Googleplex Mall searching for last minute gifts. A certain triangle-headed boy and his stepbrother, however, were doing no such thing. "Ready, Ferb?" Phineas Flynn called to his stepbrother, who was waiting at the bottom of the massive hill. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs-up. The boys' friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, gave Phineas a push, and he sped down the snow-covered slope. Phineas dashed down the hill, laughing as he went over various jumps and icy patches. Ferb pressed a button on a remote control, and on the next jump, Phineas flew into the air. Ferb and Isabella watched as Phineas soared through the air and landed on the ground with a thud. All three of them cracked up. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella trudged home through the snow, dragging their sleds behind them. As they came up to their house, Phineas and Ferb said goodbye to Isabella and watched her run across the street to her own home. The boys walked into their house, instantly smelling hot chocolate and freshly baked gingerbread cookies. Phineas and Ferb sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe next year. Okay. Thanks. Buh-bye," Linda, Phineas and Ferb's mother, said, hanging up the phone. "What's wrong, Mom?" Phineas asked. "Well, boys, I'm afraid your grandparents won't be coming for Christmas this year," Linda said with a sigh. "What? Why?" asked Phineas sadly. "Their flight got canceled because of a snowstorm. I'm sorry, Phineas." Phineas started walking up the stairs, obviously depressed, and Ferb followed. "Christmas without Grandma and Grandpa is like peanut butter without a blowtorch," Phineas said disappointedly. Ferb nodded and ushered Phineas into their room. Chapter 2 "I don't know, Stacy, being with Jeremy at Christmas is pretty important to our relationship. Quazmo Magazine says that not spending 'quality time' with your boyfriend at the best holiday of the year can break down an entire romance!!! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, STACY!" Candace Flynn yelled into her cell phone. "You need to chill out," Stacy Hirano, Candace's best friend, said from the other end of the phone. "Jeremy is going to be in London for Christmas, and there's nothing you can do about it. So just calm down. Maybe you can set up a video chat or something," Stacy suggested. "Yeah, a video chat. That's what we'll do. Thanks, Stace," Candace said, hanging up the phone. Candace sighed and lied down on her bed. She looked up at the picture of Jeremy taped to her ceiling. "Oh, Jeremy, I wish you could be home for Christmas..." Candace said to the picture. Suddenly she got a terrible vision in her head. Jeremy is in London at an ice cream shop. Girls surround him, giggling and eating ice cream. Jeremy smiles at the girls, one girl in particular. She has blond curly hair and ocean-blue eyes. Her name is Olivia. Olivia winks at Jeremy and he flashes a smile back. By this time, everyone has finished their ice cream and they're leaving gradually. Jeremy and Olivia put their arms around each other and leave. Once they get into Jeremy's apartment, they see some mistletoe above them and-'' "GAH!!" Candace screamed, scared by her own imagination. "Jeremy, I'll find some way to spend Christmas with you," she muttered. "Somehow." Chapter 3 Perry the Platypus walked into his lair, extremely annoyed. Major Monogram had just told him that he would have to work on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He had wanted more than anything to spend Christmas with his owners, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Now he would have to spend Christmas battling with an evil scientist who was hardly even evil. Perry sat down in his chair and gave Major Monogram a death glare. "Hello, Agent P. Doctor Doofenshmirtz is calling every store in the Tri-State Area. We don't know why, but get over there and stop him," Major Monogram said to the agent. Perry said nothing and kept staring angrily at him. "Oh, and sorry about the whole 'working on Christmas' thing." Perry still scowled but got up and left. The agent flew above Danville in his platypus rocket car, on his way to the residence of Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist and Perry's nemesis. He flew through the window, but was immediately trapped in a block of something light brown and sweet-smelling. Perry figured it was almond brittle, Doof's favorite Christmas food. Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at his nemesis. "Hello, Perry the Platypus. I see you've already gotten into your trap. That trap is made out of almond brittle, my favorite snack. Love it! Of course, that trap is the last of my almond brittle. I've called every store in the Tri-State Area, but none of them carry almond brittle! What's wrong with these people?! I can't have Christmas without almond brittle! This made me so mad that I made..." here Doofenshmirtz paused for dramatic effect... "The Almond Brittle-Inator!" Doofenshmirtz pulled a blue sheet off of his inator. Perry was staring at a machine that honestly looked like every other inator Doof had ever built. It was big, it had a laser, and it had a self-destruct button. The platypus ignored Doofenshmirtz while he continued rambling on about his machine. Perry sighed. This was NOT his ideal Christmas. Chapter 4 Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sat in her room, staring at a picture of Phineas. She loved the way his eyes sparkled when he got excited, his floppy red hair, his cute triangle-shaped head... Isabella could go on and on. She only wished that Phineas felt the same way about her. But no, he only cared about building. Isabella sighed. Why didn't Phineas love her like she loved him? Couldn't he see? Did he even notice her? Isabella stared at him and started to sing quietly to herself. ''I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby... Isabella hugged the picture of Phineas to her chest. "Oh, Phineas..." she muttered to herself, drifting into sleep. Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories